


漂亮女朋友

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: Flo以为Mikele是黑帮大佬的女朋友。Mikele：？？
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 4





	漂亮女朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 全年龄。一发完。OOC。   
> 米开来的形象来自于那个黑白高糊的年轻米开来坐车的图。长发小姐姐【bushi

01   
Florent Mothe坐在舞台的高脚凳上，一眼就捕捉到了他期待已久的那位听众。   
Mikelangelo Loconte。   
这是Florent向酒吧老板打听到的名字，而更多的问题则被他咽进了肚子里。从第一眼见到Mikele的时候，Florent就知道，这个男孩大概有许多秘密。他总是行色匆匆，陪着一位穿西装、表情严肃的朋友走进酒吧，听几首歌就会离开。而当他向老板第一次询问金棕发色的男孩时，老板对他露出了讳莫如深的表情。   
Florent大概懂了七、八分。   
作为一个旅居于意大利的法国人，一个酒吧里的驻唱歌手，从工作的第一天起，他就被提点了许多不可言说的规则。包括某些秩序混乱的街区，包括游荡于酒吧附近无所事事的青年，也包括每个人都心知肚明的黑手党。   
Mikele也包含在这些规则之内。   
可事实上，这里正好出了一点小小的《好兆头》式的交流事故。   
老板给Florent递眼神的时候，他的意思是：看清楚了，这可是令人尊敬的教父，年轻过的黑手党党魁，杀人不眨眼，绝对不能惹的那种，所以你也别去招惹他们，别给酒吧惹麻烦。   
而落在Florent眼里，老板的意思是：看清楚了，这个漂亮的男孩子是教父的情人，没准还是半强迫的那种，你不要没事跑去招惹人家，给男孩添麻烦。   
于是法国年轻人露出了相当坚定的目光：好的，我会试着控制感情，暗恋他的。   
而产生了这样微妙地误会，或许是因为当时的Florent满眼都是Mikele半长的棕色卷发。意大利人像半倚在礁石上歌唱的小美人鱼似的，侧过头凝视着他，听他弹奏出连串的音符，露出寂寞又隐忍的神情。他身上穿着与夏日的酒吧格格不入的长袖衬衫，里面似乎还有一家黑色圆领半袖，皮裤紧紧勾勒出双腿纤瘦的线条，漂亮的黑色小皮靴裹住脚踝。   
需要说明的是，除了Mikele的发色之外，以上全部出自Mothe先生的脑补。 

Mikelangelo Loconte，年轻教父，大龄单身。倒不是说他没有交过几个男女朋友，或者来上几次一夜情。但至少最近一段时间，他认真地保持了单身。   
虽然最初只是自然结束了上一段关系之后的空窗期，但现在又多了一个原因：他对酒吧里新来的驻唱歌手产生了浓厚的兴趣。   
所以，Mikele现在就坐在酒吧里，毫不掩饰地盯着对方看。   
年轻的法国人在读商科，来意大利旅行，留在酒吧里驻唱以赚取路费。看得出来，他的法国小熊很喜欢摇滚乐，没有客人点单的时候，他总是抱着自己的吉他唱几首潘多拉的歌。充满力量的嘶吼往往不招客人喜欢，没过几首，老板就会递一瓶啤酒，并暗示年轻人换歌。   
年轻人就关了麦克风，嘟嘟囔囔几句，然后乖乖重新打开麦克风，唱起更柔软的旋律。   
至于Mikele，他可不在那些反对摇滚的声音里。只要是Florent唱的，他都喜欢。所以，他天天跑来酒吧打卡报到，瘫在卡座里听Florent唱摇滚，大概已经有两个星期的时间了。为了避免吓到可爱的法国小熊，他还总是会把司机拉过来充场面。   
对于这个决定，Mikele后来表示无比后悔，悔得肠子都青了。   
但是此时此刻，在这个还不太热的六月的夜晚，Mikele终于下定决心，要请他的法国小熊喝一杯。他在吧台点了两杯old fashioned，趁小熊结束工作，下来休息的时候，把酒杯推了过去。老板识趣地往旁边挪了挪，把角落留给了两个年轻人。   
Florent正在愣神，被视野内突然出现的酒杯吓了一跳。他下意识转过头，目光便撞上了Mikele的侧脸。   
他一直觉得Mikele特别好看，或许有一半是意大利人的血统天赋加成。Mikele的鼻梁高而挺，笑起来便显得眉目柔和，金棕色的瞳孔仿佛有星辰流动。但当他偶尔沉默下来，便流露出不经意的冷淡与疏离。   
像手指无意间拨过琴弦，流淌出不同的曲调。   
Florent这么想着，都不记得该怎么介绍自己了。但Mikele没有放任气氛凝固，他抿着嘴唇笑了笑，指尖敲了敲酒杯便缩了回来。   
“或许您听说过我……”   
“是的！”年轻人像是被惊醒似的，鲁莽地接上了话，又在下一秒意识到自己打断了对方的语句，声音陡然弱了下来，“我是说，我知道您……”   
“Florent，如果您不介意我这样称呼您的话，您叫我Mikele就好。”   
Mikele眨了眨眼睛，端起自己面前的酒杯抿了一口。Florent连忙跟着举杯，却差点被酒呛了喉咙。他憋住了咳嗽，脸上便泛起了可爱的羞赧颜色。   
“您真可爱。”   
Mikele的一记高速旋转穿甲直球冲着Florent的脑子撞了过来。年轻的法国人立刻卡了壳，脑子里设计的一千种含蓄得体的打招呼方式统统作废。这一次，他终于咳了出来，转过脸去，捂住涨红的脸。刚抓过酒杯的手还残留着些许凉意，熨帖地敷在脸上，驱散着不知所起的温度。   
Florent说不出话了。他灌了两口酒，试图缓解紧张的心情，而Mikele的下一句话把他的全部努力通通毁掉了。   
“请问，我可以追求您吗？”   
不，Florent一点都不恐同，他还特别喜欢Mikele。但是Mikele的提议显然远远超出了他的心理预设。且不论黑帮大佬的小情人在酒吧里当众和年轻驻唱勾勾搭搭这种事里究竟牵扯了多少道德上的负面评价，Mikele都不会担心这么干的危险系数吗？   
Florent难得地分了会神，琢磨了一下自己的想法，得出一个结论：他完了，他都没有考虑过自己的身家性命,也没有对Mikele的品性产生丝毫质疑，而只想要立刻点头答应。   
完了。   
Florent我了握拳头，努力冷静下来，用他所能做到的最真挚的目光看向Mikele，慌张之下还忘了用敬辞。   
“你这样，你的情人，我是说……他，知道吗？”   
情人？   
如果Mikele脑子里的问号能够实体化，立刻把这家酒吧砸进地核恐怕不成问题。他像是完全不能理解Florent说出的每一个字似的，迟钝地转动眼珠，甚至忘记了颈椎的转动功能，而强行扳过自己的上半身，顺着法国小熊的目光看向了自己之前的位置。   
啊，他的司机。   
Mikele大概、好像、可能、没准搞懂法国人在想什么了。他舔了舔嘴唇，手肘撑在桌子上，手指勾住鬈曲蓬松的发尾绕了几个圈，甜蜜地笑了起来。   
“那你呢，我可爱的Flo，你怕他吗？怕他顶着你脑门上来一枪吗？”   
说着，他冲Florent丢了个wink，举起手，朝可爱的法国小熊比了个开枪的手势。   
“砰——”   
Florent哪还有脑子去想什么枪不枪的。他只知道，自己的心脏跳得好快，两只手都快拦不住它从胸膛里跳出来了。天真地谈论死亡与凶杀，就如同谈论晴好的天气或刚下过的雨，刻意张扬出来的骄纵与暴虐坦然地勾画着意大利人的嘴角，却令对方显得更加迷人。   
“不，不怕。”年轻人本能地作出了回答，又懊恼地咬住嘴唇。   
看法国人几乎把下唇咬出了血，Mikele只好勉为其难地搭救一下。他把手伸向小熊，指腹蹭过毛茸茸的胡须，压上下颌，以轻柔的力量将唇肉从牙齿的啃咬下解救了出来。   
“可是你……”   
Mikele当然知道Florent要说什么。在99%的外人看来，黑手党都是随时会吃人的怪兽，但参与其中的人才知道，它不过是另一重意义上的机器，精确、简单地追逐着领域内的利益。只不过，手里握着枪的人更容易做出越界的行为。但是，参与黑手党的生意、或者成为一位年轻的教父，不一定非得泡几个漂亮的姑娘。   
或者说，黑手党教父也有留漂亮长卷发、并且每天早上起床就给自己画眼线的权利！   
不过这男孩还挺可爱的。   
意大利人咬了咬口腔内侧的皮肉，故意回头看了看留在卡座里的同伴，转过头来，飞快地在Florent嘴角上留了个吻。   
“那我就当你答应了，Flo。”   
卷发甜心把Florent的昵称念得又甜又软，还拖出了长长的尾音。法国小熊像突然得到了太多的蜂蜜和糖果，细密的丝将他网住，甜得透不过气。向往恋爱的年轻的心催促他立刻点头，于是他就这么一头栽进了意大利人半恶作剧的陷阱，之前计划好的1000条自我克制法则都被扔进了垃圾桶。 

02   
啊，真甜。   
Mikele第19次侧过头去看着他的小熊，并满意地在男孩下巴的胡茬间留了个吻。   
这是他们的第一次正式约会。在酒吧那天，Mikele抢过大男孩的手机，交换了彼此的手机号码。隔天，要求约会的短信就发到了男孩手机上，Mikele自己留的Cocozza备注在小小的绿色屏幕上一闪一闪。   
Florent原地纠结了30秒，拼命劝说自己这一切都走错了方向，在不会久留的国家爱上一个另有所属的男孩，这个故事最好的结局不过是无疾而终。   
然后，他回了个“好”。   
去他的理智。Florent捏着手机，有那么一瞬间真的希望这个故事干脆就以他和Mikele脑门上各开个血洞而告终。凄美又浪漫，并且永远相爱。当然，他不会把这一切告诉Mikele。某些看似危险的计划在他脑子里不知不觉地酝酿起来。它表现为破碎的闪现，转瞬即逝的念头，以及一些凌乱又毫无目的搜索和观察。   
他们约会的时候，Florent仍然显得局促不安。男孩坐在咖啡厅的角落里，戴着一顶普通的白色鸭舌帽，看到Mikele就拼命挥手。Mikele在他旁边坐下，搂着男孩的肩膀立刻亲了一口。而可怜的男孩只是缩了缩肩膀，往一边挪了挪，给Mikele留下更大的空间。   
“你再挪，会摔下去的。”   
Mikele点了杯橙汁，冲服务生女孩抛了个飞吻，回过头就直接栽进了Florent怀里。法国男孩往半落地窗外望去，隔着白色油漆写成的“CAFE”字样，能看到一辆黑色轿车。车牌很眼熟，Mikele每次都是搭这辆车去酒吧的。   
“你……让他们送你过来？这样没关系吗？”   
Florent看起来不大放心，眉毛皱成一团，像被丢弃的一团废纸似的。Mikele当然知道他的男孩在纠结什么，但他还打算接着逗逗他的男孩，于是咬着嘴唇嗤嗤地笑。   
“对啊，刺激吗？”   
刺激，刺激大发了。   
Florent的目光持续抖动，充满怀疑。但绝对不是畏怯不安的那种，而是一边从理智上批评Mikele的轻率，一边理不直气也壮地打算纵容意大利人的一切想法。   
Mikele吹了声口哨，干脆挪着屁股坐到了Florent的腿上。他扭动着腰胯，让自己的屁股紧贴上男孩的腹部，柔软而鬈曲的过肩长发蹭了Florent一脸，甚至缠到了对方的胡子上。   
由于Florent一直留着胡子，所以看起来比Mikele还要更成熟一些。而且，Mikele偷偷猜测，Florent肯定猜不中他的年龄。带这个傻乎乎的法国男孩去开房，没准还要担心Mikele的年龄会不会违法。   
但Mikele还挺喜欢这股傻气的——写作傻气，读作温柔。   
橙汁上来了。薄荷绿的吸管插在透明的玻璃杯里，色调明快的果汁被惯性引导着，和着店里的音乐在杯里摇晃。Mikele咬着吸管嘬了一口，眯起了眼睛。有点甜过了头的橙子气味在他口腔里回荡，冰块的冷气自唇齿间向空气里流散。   
他把杯子递给Florent，恶作剧似的挪了挪屁股。   
看男朋友身体一僵，还要强行故作无事去喝果汁也挺有趣的。   
更有趣的是喝一口果汁，然后按着男朋友喂过去。所以，Mikele也这么干了。Florent还没来得及考虑第一次约会就接这么多次吻是否合适，就被意大利人按在长沙发椅的椅背上，嘴对着嘴喝了一口橙汁。意大利人的口腔把果汁暖得热乎乎的，一丝没滤干净的果肉被舌尖蹭着上颚的软肉送进食道，像接吻时颤抖着滑过面颊的睫毛。   
Florent舔了舔Mikele的舌头，让接下来的故事变成了真正的法式湿吻。当亲吻结束的时候，他握住Mikele的手腕，说：“我们去偷偷约会吧。”   
这样说着，大男孩拽着年轻的教父先生，从小咖啡厅的后门溜了。有必要指出，这是一个非常鲁莽而危险的决定。将Mikelangelo Loconte这位执掌命运的大人物暴露在过于自由的空气里，没有保镖、没有行程规划、没有可靠的撤退路线……   
Mikele想了想，挺好的。   
所以教父大人就这么跟在Florent身后，一直跑过了两个红绿灯。   
站在斑马线的另一侧，法国小熊已经由于激烈的运动而喘息起来，弯下腰，扶着膝盖，满脸胀红。而他可爱的男朋友倒是一脸冷静，只是呼吸略微粗重了些许，此刻正给他拍着后背。   
明明Mikele才是两人之中更纤细、更瘦弱的那个。小熊鼓了鼓脸，重重喘了口气。   
“所以，你有约会计划了吗，我的男朋友？”   
Mikele拍了拍Florent的肩膀，严肃地提出了核心问题。可事实上，Florent连溜走都是临时起意，现在大脑里都是“Mikele的小腿真好看”这一个想法，哪有功夫琢磨约会计划？   
所以他诚恳地摇了摇头：“没有。”   
Mikele意味深长地哼了一声，亲了亲Florent胀红的脸。他伸出手去，神情严肃得像是刚达成了一笔有关于赌场归属的交易，拉起Florent的手，十指相扣。   
“那就带我随便走走吧，我想看看你眼里的意大利。”   
这话说得很奇怪，就好像Mikele从来没见过这座城市一样。事实上，Mikele生于此，长于此，他的童年与青年都在这些道路上度过。他能准确地记得每一条马路的名字，记得每一条没有出口的小巷，记得接近黎明时黑暗怎样从楼房之间的缝隙褪却，记得怎样能够以最快速度甩掉身后的追兵。   
他一直以极度缺乏安全感的姿态凝视着熟悉又陌生的意大利。   
但Florent不同。他只是个旅居他乡的外国人，一个随时可以离开一切混乱与纷争、回归乐土的旁观者。Mikele很少起什么幼稚的念头，但这一刻，他竟然有点动心。   
法国青年回吻着意大利人白净的下颌：“好啊。”   
所以他们就牵着手，在大街上漫无目的地游荡。这片街区治安更好一些，也很少见到在路边游荡的帮派分子。Mikele习惯性地戴上墨镜，掏出一包烟，想挣开Florent的手给自己点上火，却连整包烟都被他的法国男朋友没收了。   
“抽烟对身体不好。”   
看着青年拧得一本正经的眉毛，Mikele笑出了声，身体倾斜，撞了撞Florent的肩膀。   
或许，这是Mikele所经历过最值得纪念的一次约会，也是目的最纯粹的一次约会。他们沿着多边形砖石铺成的人行道行走，两人叠在一起的影子缓慢流过行道树与地砖的缝隙，又在路肩处突兀地弯折。Florent不时会指着一家店铺让Mikele看，其中包括他认为装饰最漂亮的一间咖啡店，老板有古怪藏书癖的二手书店，店主擅长插花的花店，番茄肉酱炒得很香的一家餐厅，冷饮柜总是停电的杂货店，和老板娘非常热情，只可惜手艺不太过关的甜品店。   
他拉着Mikele慢慢地走，用安定的脚步丈量着平缓的上坡路。手指勾在一起，不时轻轻捏一下对方，像是传递着不为人知的暗号。路过Florent非常推荐的一家咖啡店时，法国男孩卷着舌头，用掺杂着法语、英语和意大利语单词的句子为Mikele点了一杯外带的拿铁。饮料有点烫，他就套了一层隔热垫，小心翼翼地交在Mikele手里。   
两个人偶尔也会停下脚步。Mikele抓着喝了一半的咖啡，停在栗子树的阴影里。锯齿状边缘的细长树叶交织出疏密有间的影子，将两个年轻人的面孔遮掩在斑驳的光里。他的嘴唇边上沾着一圈奶泡的白渍，Florent心里被阳光烫得很暖，便低头舔去那一圈奶味的软胡子。   
Mikele眨了眨眼，在Florent唇边印下一个湿漉漉的亲吻。   
在他们快走到Florent租住的公寓时，遇到了演奏特雷门琴的老人。演奏者的手轻缓地挥舞着，弹奏着这种世界上唯一不需要接触的乐器。Mikele饶有兴趣地停下脚步，斜靠在墙上，试图捕捉音符与乐器之间的联系。而Florent骄傲地宣布，在世界上的20个演奏者中，至少有五位在法国居住。   
Mikele咬了咬嘴唇，扯住小男友的衬衫领子，将他拉下来接吻。他的男友实在有点迟钝，总不知道该在合适的时候做一些合适的事。   
两个人没在外面晒太久的太阳。Florent被亲得有点不大好意思了，抄近道把Mikele带回了家。棕色长卷发的美人被他按在门板上，他们正要继续刚才意犹未尽的吻，Mikele的电话响了。   
Florent没打算管那吵人的铃声，可Mikele强硬地推开了他，从兜里掏出小巧的电话，按下了接听键。   
电话里传来男人的声音，嘶哑、失真，Florent只能模糊地听到几个半懂不懂的音节，而Mikele的脸色慢慢沉了下去，语速飞快地回答着。   
Florent产生了一些不好的预感。   
通话结束，Mikele捏了捏键盘，小巧的九宫格按键被捏得输入一连串混乱的数字。意大利人不大耐心地按住删除键，一一删去，抬起了头，抱歉地舔了舔Florent被吮得有些红肿的下唇，问道：“你去过特雷维喷泉吗？我们下次去看喷泉吧。” 

03   
Mikele没让法国人送他下楼，所以Florent就站在窗户边上，看着他的男朋友上了车牌号眼熟的那辆轿车。Mikele冲他挥了挥手，而他没有回应。   
Mikele没有解释什么，关于他必须离开的理由，或是他的身份。事实上，他们的生意正受到意外的冲击，Mikele作为首领，必须立刻回到工作中，去解决一些棘手的问题。但是这一部分内容过于尖锐，也难以令常人接受。枪械、血腥、死亡……当人们接触到这样的词汇，往往会扭过头去，故作不知。因此，他本能地回避了，寄希望于Florent能够再少想一些，或者下一次他还有机会把一切讲清楚。   
而Florent，风暴的种子在他脑海里持续地酝酿着。Mikele没喝完的咖啡还留在餐桌上，已经凉了，便被他随手丢进了垃圾桶。漆成白色的实木桌子被夕阳染成浅淡的橙红色，像一杯打翻的橙汁。 

第二次，如同先前承诺的那样，Mikele约他去了三条道路交叉处的特雷维喷泉。   
每个游客都知道关于许愿池的美丽传说：背对许愿池，右手拿硬币从左肩上方向后投入水中，就能实现自己的愿望。一枚硬币代表此生还会回到罗马，两枚硬币代表会与挚爱结合，而三枚硬币则能令讨厌的人离开。   
这一天，许愿池周围的游客少得出奇，贩卖小零食和鲜花的推车也离得很远。Mikele站在许愿池前，冲Florent招手，像什么都没发生似的。他仍然戴着墨镜，穿着牛仔裤和印有英文单词的长袖衫，腰上围了一件薄外套，只是头发似乎又长了一点，而且没那么卷了。   
距离第一次约会，他们已经有半个月没见面了。在这期间，Mikele给他发来过几条短信，甚至像模像样地往他邮箱里寄了一份情书，信封上写着Florent Mothe收，盖着邮局的蓝戳，附有一枚货真价实的吻痕。   
但他们没能见面，Mikele没有提出邀约，而Florent的每一次暗示和邀请都被拒绝了。或许Mikele正忙着伺候他的正牌情人？Florent的脑子里不时翻腾起这样的想法，又在下一秒憎恨自己恶意揣测恋人的模样。   
Florent走到他面前，Mikele摊开了手，手心里躺着几枚硬币。他笑得太过甜蜜，甚至显得讨好，像熟过头的桃子，散发出接近腐烂的气味。   
“要来试试吗？”   
Florent犹豫地看着亮闪闪的钱币，默不作声。   
Mikele及时缩回了手，没让场面闹得太难堪。他收起了无人问津的钱币，拿起先前买的两罐啤酒，往Florent手里塞了一罐。   
“赫本在这里拍过《罗马假日》。公主坐上了自行车后座，还挺有意思的。”   
Mikele打开拉环，往嘴里灌了口啤酒。带着麦芽香的清凉酒液流进喉咙，多少缓解了莫名的焦虑。他索性坐到了水池边上，仰着头望向他的男朋友。   
“是摩托车，”Florent忍不住开口纠正，“以及，我可能更喜欢玛丽莲·梦露。”   
Mikele哽得说不出话。他抿了抿嘴唇，想把全部真相告诉Florent。但是这有点难。他能说什么呢？承认自己是黑手党教父，杀过人、也命令属下杀过人；承认他明知道法国青年误会了一切而不做澄清，还有意借此搞恶作剧？   
这有点难。   
所以意大利人拍了拍身边的位置，示意Florent也坐下来。太阳把池边晒得暖烘烘的，圆弧的边沿熨帖地贴合着Mikele的腿弯。Florent坐了下来。他没离Mikele太远，衣领上洗衣粉的清香与牛奶沐浴液的甜蜜气味恰到好处地渗进了空气里。   
Mikele舔了舔嘴唇，找不到一个合适的话题。   
Florent将自己的生活毫无保留地向他敞开，而他的生活则无一处是能向他人倾诉的。秘密砌成的围墙将他封进了不见天日的黑暗，而他甚至是秘密的一部分。   
“这几天，你过得怎么样？”   
Florent盯着意大利人闲不住的手，努力收敛着不大合适的情绪。但总有些恶劣的想法从拼命压抑的指缝间流泻出来，他的理智像一捧沙子，他攥得越紧，就流得越快。   
“还行，晚上弹琴、唱歌，收入不错。白天就在城市里到处转转，我是来旅行的。”   
Mikele侧过头，不期然想起他的恋人不过是个过客。他的停留是一个偶然，而恋爱结束之后，仍然有故土如情人般张开双臂，为他带来下一段热恋。   
意大利人突然意兴阑珊起来。他站起身，险些撞倒了旁边的啤酒。Florent扶住了原地摇晃的易拉罐，而棕发的年轻教父往前走了几步，掏出衣兜里的硬币。翻找的动作太过急切，有几枚钱币掉在了脚边，他没有捡。   
硬币被接连丢进水里，不止三下沉重的声响连带着水花砸在耳边，比起许愿，倒更像是胡乱发泄。   
Florent抬起头，只能看到恋人的背影。浓密的长发遮住了后颈，Mikele的肩膀并不宽阔，反而在日光的照射下显得瘦削而疲惫。他的站姿看似正常，却尽量将重力交给左腿，而避免右腿过分受力。   
一枚硬币是重回罗马，两枚硬币是与所爱结合，三枚硬币是讨厌的人从此离开，而Mikele不知道他想要什么。   
法国人想起他第一次见到Mikele的情景。他的意大利情人坐在黑色的汽车里，摇下车窗，无聊地嚼着口香糖，而开车的人在和其他人交谈。那时，Florent正走在去酒吧的路上，背着他的吉他包，站在路口等人行横道的绿灯亮起来。Mikele注意到他，就懒散地冲他挥了挥手，打了个招呼。法国小熊一个不注意，差点撞上开过来的车，被司机狠狠按了喇叭，还冲他骂了几句意大利语的脏话。   
第一眼，Florent真的以为Mikele是个漂亮的女孩子，被男友载出来兜风。棕色半长卷发起伏如风中的麦浪，末尾留着几缕尚未褪尽的灿金，或许那是意大利人此前漂染过的发色。纤细的手臂搭在车窗的缝隙处，再久一点就会留下浅红色的压痕。腕巾从未系紧的袖口露了出来，是、有着红、白、蓝三种颜色，被一条钉着星星铆钉的皮带勒住。   
Mikele没察觉到Florent的走神。   
他的目光被一对情侣吸引了。那似乎是一对游客，男孩搂着女孩的肩膀，在和他的手下争执。Mikele比了个手势，几个扮作游人的保镖便不再纠缠，男孩拉着女孩的手，压抑着跑起来的冲动，走到许愿池边。他的每一步踩得都很重，鞋底的纹路与凹凸不平的砖石摩擦出奇妙的声响他。   
他们完全没有注意到旁边还有路人，金发的男孩兴冲冲掏出几枚硬币，分给女孩一半。他们虔诚地亲吻对方，手里的硬币被捂热了，暖得像太阳。   
男孩先转过了身。他背对着喷泉，倒退一步、再退一步，直到小腿几乎贴上去为止，才把手里的两枚硬币郑重其事地扔进了喷泉的水池。硬币沉了底，混在其他的许许多多硬币之间，水面漾开一圈圈波纹，闪着粼粼的光。   
女孩站在男孩的身边，也丢出了她手里的硬币，然后摊着手，给恋人看她空空如也的掌心。他们都只拿了两枚硬币，许愿能和对方永不分离。   
Mikele想起，这里还有个别名，叫做幸福喷泉。   
他转过头去看Florent，对方也在看他。两个赴约会的人面面相觑，气氛陷入可疑的胶着。Mikele想说些什么，这时，女孩拍了拍法国人的肩膀。   
“能请您帮忙拍一张照片吗？”   
于是他的法国小熊接过了那台粉白相间的拍立得，傻乎乎地数着“1、2、3”，拍下了别人的情侣照。女孩说了一串感激的话，而Florent以同样流畅的语速回答。他们用的是英语，而Mikele听不太懂。女孩兴奋地甩了甩相纸，拿给男孩看相纸上渐渐显现的影子，而Florent站在原地，没有回来。   
突破恋爱警戒线的不只是这对情侣。他的司机——那个一直被法国青年误认为是Mikele的所有者的人——打扰了他们的约会。男人贴近教父的耳边，声称市长先生要求一次会晤，而Mikele无法拒绝。   
所以，当Florent的逃避性社交结束之后，他再回头，只捕捉到了Mikele跟在男人身后的背影，正如他曾经目送着意大利人上了造型复古的黑色轿车，回到远在他想象之外的世界。他像是个窃贼，偷取着情人难得的自由，又奢侈地挥霍掉了。   
Florent沮丧地鼓了鼓脸，捡起了地上的硬币。硬币表面早已褪去了意大利人的体温，表面象征20分的纹样也因长期使用下的磨损而不再明晰。他把几枚钱币放进手心里摩挲了许久，转过身去，右手捏紧硬币表面的几颗星星，将北欧金的钱币从左肩上方扔进了许愿池。   
一枚。 

04   
Mikele会为这段短暂的感情付出怎样的代价？   
意大利人离开之前，Florent以前从未如此深刻地考虑过这个问题。   
Mikele看起来太游刃有余了。他主动提出了交往，发送调情短信，用漂亮的花体字写下浪漫的情书，邀请Florent赴一场约会，又在极为意料不到的时间里抽身而退。他主动提起了交往的风险，半开玩笑似的恐吓着Florent，又用黏糊糊的亲吻和笑容把玩笑背后的血腥预想遮掩过去，为法国青年搭建出足够安全的爱情幻想。   
Mikele曾笑着说，他的男人没准会给Florent脑袋上来一枪，而那个高大又沉默的男人在两个小时前带走了他的Mikele。   
Florent搓了搓手心，异样的麻痹感顺着血管涌向指尖，酸痒得令人不安。他抱着吉他坐在为他预备的高脚椅上，调整麦克风的高度，却险些把话筒架推倒。于是，法国人不得不暂时结束胡思乱想，从椅子上站起来，挨个拧紧调节阀。   
他往四周扫视过去，目光所向的卡座空无一人。   
酒吧里还没有多少人，没有人注意到沮丧的驻唱歌手出了个糗，更没有人拿起点歌的单子，选择任何曲目。略显暧昧的蓝紫色灯光围着舞台轻缓地摇晃，亮度极低的黄色顶灯垂散出轻柔的光晕。每个人沉浸在自己的故事里，20厘米高的舞台上，落座的歌手是微不足道的背景板。   
Florent舔了舔嘴唇，开始自由发挥。   
酒吧的老板待在吧台的收银机旁，抽出几张纸币，把找零的小抽屉推进去，在悲伤的音乐里叹了口气。   
他不完全了解Florent和教父之间的关系，但多少能看出些许端倪。法国男孩热情又温柔，会对每个人露出腼腆的笑容。但只有在看着那位年轻教父的时候，从那双澄澈的蜜色眼瞳中，折射出的是永不枯竭的星河与海洋。Mikele大概完美地符合了一个异乡人对意大利黑手党所应有的全部想象：年轻、英俊、神秘、拥有权势、深居简出……Florent会迷恋上这样的人，并不是什么奇怪的事情；而甜蜜又真诚的孩子会在这段关系里伤透了心，也是理所当然。   
虽然事情几乎和老板猜测的方向完全相反，但至少在迷恋和伤感这两个方面，他还是看准了。   
谁能看不出来呢？那个热衷于潘多拉、皇后、齐柏林飞艇的大男孩，今天唱了整整一个小时的失恋情歌，甚至唱哭了一个年轻的姑娘。即使有客人选了旋律欢乐的口水歌，也被他放慢了节奏，唱成了失恋后的强颜欢笑。任何一个具有一定音乐鉴赏能力的人都看得出，Florent真的不擅长这类歌曲，他翻来覆去唱哑了嗓子，琴弦拨弄间响起的也不过是那几首熟悉的旋律。但男孩失望低垂的眉眼是真的，萎靡的情绪也是真的。   
老板摇了摇头，拉住一名服务生，把Florent带了过来。   
男孩没有背他的吉他，而是把乐器横放在椅子上，顺着舞台边缘的几级台阶走了下来。临走前，他还固执地向Mikele常坐着的卡座回望过去，那里坐着他不熟悉的新客人，五、六个人一同举起杯来。   
“我很抱歉。”   
Florent意识到自己搞砸了。他把舞台当作了自己的伤心地，发泄般地唱了太久的无聊歌曲，所以他为此而道歉。但老板摆了摆手，只是让他落座。   
“陪我喝一点吧。”   
老板招来调酒师，接过棕色酒瓶，给男孩倒了一杯威士忌。清冽的酒液在透明的刻花玻璃杯里打转，而泠泠的声响则湮没在人声的嘈杂间。Florent感激地接受了老板的好意，举起杯喝了一大口，混着麦芽清香的辛辣酒液直直灌进了尚未进食的肠胃，热力顺着食道翻涌上来。他轻轻咳了一声，放下了杯子，指腹压在菱形花纹上反复摩挲。   
老板把那瓶酒留给了大男孩，就回到了收银机前。他不会提出任何问题，也无意了解与黑手党有关的任何话题。一杯酒是他能为男孩提供的所有慰藉，而谨慎则是保证生意长久兴隆的秘诀。   
毕竟，这世界上多得是聪明人，反倒是Florent这样热诚地掏出整颗心脏给人看、投入全部的情感与爱一个陌生人的傻孩子，才更难得。   
Florent就这样在酒吧里喝了半个晚上。   
总会有人上来搭讪，示意着向他举起酒杯——并非只有教父先生会注意到可爱的小歌手，漂亮的男孩总是饱受青睐。可每个人又被大男孩红肿的眼睛劝退了。湿热的眼泪不知不觉便蹭了满脸，有人递给他纸巾，Florent便接过去，咕哝着含混的谢语，以仓皇的姿态胡乱抹上几把，甚至揩起鼻涕，全然顾不得为他人的凝视而分神。   
烈酒仍然一杯接一杯地灌进胃里，酒杯空了又满。酒精像是点燃了每一寸黏膜与血液，滚烫的火焰在他心底燃烧。他狼狈得像一条无家可归的流浪狗，被倾盆大雨淋了个正着，只好躲在陌生的房檐下，浑身湿漉漉的，结缕的毛发不住滴水。   
酒吧人流渐稀，转动的灯光缓慢停了下来，照向无人停留的角落。更多的顶灯被打开，高脚椅翻倒过来架上散台，清洁工拎着水桶占领了舞池，用拖把反复擦洗地面。舞台上的高脚椅也撤了下来，服务生将吉他放在Florent的脚边，可向来将乐器视如珍宝的年轻人只是趴在吧台上，轻轻打了个酒嗝，甚至顾不上去看他的小宝贝。   
他的右脸压在黑金沙材质的吧台平面上，冰凉的石材缓解着面部的胀热。过多酒精令他头晕目眩，脑子里像有一百个莫扎特在拉小提琴。   
手机贴着他的裤腿震动起来，或许有人在给他打电话。Florent把小巧的通话装置掏出来，数字在他眼前模糊、重叠，他连究竟是几位数字都数不清。但知道他号码的人总不会是陌生人。就算不巧是推销保险或双层玻璃窗的电话员，那也只能怪对方倒霉。   
Florent毫无畏惧地接通了电话，把手机拍到耳边，断断续续地哭起来。   
电话另一边没有立刻出声。那人等了许久，也只是轻轻地叹了口气。   
Florent本能地觉得这个声音格外熟悉。可他的记忆与思维完全被威士忌冲散了，听到对方的反应，他嗫喏着想打个招呼，可长时间的哭泣使膈肌本能地痉挛起来，几种语言在他唇边互相撕打，最终不过是又挤出了抽搐的哭声。   
“别哭了。”   
那人这样劝说着，而Florent摇了摇头。他满脑子想着，或许这段感情一直在为Mikele带来麻烦，或许他并不值得。半个月里，他沉浸在甜蜜的文字、亲吻和约会中，完全忘记去探究意大利人背后的故事。或许Mikele是受到了胁迫，才不得不成为教父的情人；或许Mikele为了保护他，藏起了更多的故事与苦难；或许Mikele此刻正遭受着恶劣的伤害与折磨。   
大男孩脑子里乱成了一团被猫咪扒拉过的毛线球，嘟嘟囔囔地说着醉话。听筒里没再传出声音，或许对方早就把电话挂了。有人拍了拍他的肩膀，也被人一把挥开。   
后来，或许他已经趴在吧台上睡着了，轻轻打起呼噜，还流着口水那种。否则，他怎么会看到Mikele，看到他的男朋友一脸担心地摇他的肩膀，在他耳边说话？酒精催生了他的种种妄想与揣测，也促使他产生了更加大胆的想法。他伸出手，试图抓住飞向天花板的泡沫，世界在梦里扭曲，而温暖的力量握住了他的手指，留下一个轻盈的吻。   
无论如何，在混乱的醉梦里，Florent做出了一个重要的决定：他要去把Mikele救出来。 

05   
Florent醒了。   
宿醉带来了强烈的眩晕与近乎撕裂的头痛，法国人下意识翻到床边想要呕吐，却只是干呕了几声，涌上食道的胃酸被他压抑住了。   
冷静了一会，Florent才支撑起身体，打量陌生的房间。   
首先，这不是他租住的公寓。青年在租房子的时候预算不多，固然没太亏待自己，却也租不起这么豪华的房间。卧室里摆放着精心保养的木质家具，纹样流现出沧桑的历史感，壁挂电视生硬地嵌在洛可可风格的护壁板上方，梳妆台上放了台电脑，灰白色调的简约风床上四件套更是打破了极具复古感的整体格调。显然，业主要么丝毫没有装修审美，要么就是继承了老房子。   
考虑到卧室外响起的三下敲门声，Florent选择了第二个答案。   
他本能地检查了一下身上的衣服，发现身上换了一套丝绸材质的居家服，上好的面料顺滑而轻薄，睡醒起来也并不觉得燥热。他捏了捏隐隐作痛的额角，想起昨晚穿的衣服恐怕已经浸透了威士忌的气味。   
“请进。”   
推门而入的女仆只是简单审视过Florent的模样，确认他已经醒了，就重新带上了门。门扉短暂开启的时间内，青年隐约瞧见门边还守着两个男人。   
Florent一脸懵逼，第一反应是跑到窗户边，看看这是几楼。   
三楼。   
他用十秒时间欣赏了建筑外的漂亮庭院，目送一辆汽车穿过当众的马路，开过造型优美的黑色雕花铁门，拐上大路，后知后觉地意识到，这里恐怕就是黑手党教父所居住的别墅。   
法国人深深地沉思着，想起自己昨天半醉半醒时所作的计划，然后觉得不太靠谱。从好的一方面来讲，他不用再费心思突破黑手党的防线。但主要问题是，他绝对打不过那么多人，Mikele没准会在混战中受伤。他为什么只是个普普通通的大学生，而不是超人、蝙蝠侠、或者绝地武士呢？   
问题有点大。   
没等Florent重新制定出一个突破重围2.0版计划，门再一次被推开了一条缝。他的意大利恋人自门后探出半个脑袋，冲他挥了挥手，然后钻了进来，反锁了门。   
一切烦恼都被Florent抛诸脑后了。   
青年几乎要跑起来了。短短十几步的距离远得像是隔着整个太阳系，醉酒后尚有些发软的腿竭尽全力支撑着他的身体，赤裸的双脚踩进柔软的地毯，勉强组装出踉跄的步子。他急不可待地扑向他的Mikele，一把抱住对方瘦削的肩膀。   
“我很想你。”   
Mikele完全没有预料到这样的反应。他的手臂僵了一下，很快以同样的力量回抱住他的恋人。还没来得及说什么，Florent就拉过他的手腕，在他身上抚摸起来。   
“你受伤了吗？他们有没有胁迫你？我们逃跑吧，用床单打成死结，然后逃跑。我带你回家。”   
啊，可爱的急中生智。Mikele一边感叹着法国人过长的反射弧，一边偷偷扬起了嘴角。他按住了Florent的手腕，额头抵住Florent的眉心蹭了蹭。   
“您要带我离开吗？”意大利人的眼睛里隐约透着笑意，他搂住法国小熊的肩膀，将长发挽过耳鬓，仔细地亲吻着法国小熊的脸颊，“即使您可能会为此丧命，Florent，您也愿意带我离开吗？”   
“当然！”   
Mikele从没见过法国青年这么激动的样子。与他约会的时候，青年反倒更容易脸红，手足无措地抱着他，小心翼翼地亲过来。就算是许愿池边生闷气的时候，对方也不过是垂低了眼睫，静静地坐在一边罢了。只有在宣布要保护他、爱他的时候，Florent才头一次显露出如此坚定的神情。   
他心里霎时间柔软极了，像一块乳酪在平底锅里渐渐融化下来似的，散发出温和又甜美的气息。尽管一切都只是误会，他仍然由衷地感动起来。   
所以，是该解除误会的时候了。   
意大利人暗暗下了决定，略带忐忑地提出了第二个问题：“即使……我就是那个让你一直吃醋的黑手党教父？”   
“当然……什么？！”   
Florent仍然下意识地应答着，而他的CPU显然过了两秒钟才完成信息的处理和运算。他不由自主地睁大了眼睛，露出不可置信的神色，满脸问号。   
“那个……我就是那个传说中的‘教父’，你和酒吧老板的沟通可能有一点问题。你一直吃醋的那个人，是我的司机，我的助手，也是我的朋友。然后，我得说，你真可爱。Flo，你真可爱。”   
Mikele克制着翻涌的紧张感，喉结上下滑动，制造起吵人的吞咽声响。他尽力维持最平常的语气，仿佛一切都只是无关痛痒的玩笑，可手上却不自觉地施加力量，紧紧握住了青年的手腕。   
末了，他还是忍不住补了一句：“但是，关于交往，我是认真的。”   
Florent这次的反应速度快了不少。他眨了眨眼睛，轻轻吐出呼吸，神态松懈下来。   
“所以，你不会有危险，我们也不用逃跑了？”   
意大利人回答了这个问题。察知到小熊温暖的注视，他似乎也从中受到了鼓舞，再次追寻自己想要的答案：“是的，Flo，是的。你还会和我继续交往吗？”   
“当然！我爱你，Mikele。”   
Florent仿佛压根没搞明白Mikele为什么这么问他，理所当然地点了点头。当然，他也不是完全心无芥蒂，但所有的误会都是来自他自己的想象，Mikele只是没有及时纠正它。非要说的话，他甚至有点心虚。   
下一秒，法国小熊就被意大利人推倒在了地毯上。年轻的教父凶巴巴地磨了磨牙，笑眯眯地质问起来：“所以，告诉我，是什么让你觉得，我会是那种被胁迫着爬别人床的小可怜？又是谁告诉你，留长发的都是小姑娘？” 

06   
事后，某意大利黑手党教父立刻请来理发师剪了短发，并强迫一法国小熊留长发长达两年之久。   
Florent：究竟谁告的密！我就认错了一次！   
Mikele：酒馆老板是个好人。 

07   
某一天。   
Mikele：我觉得我有必要提醒你……   
Florent：（嚼着菜叶子）啥……   
Mikele：（冷静地切开牛排）我比你大八岁。   
Florent：（愣住）   
Florent：啥？！！！   
Mikele：我就知道.jpg 

08   
Florent深刻地怀疑，Mikele没准还有一堆小秘密没有告诉他。


End file.
